A variety of vehicle lifting means have been used throughout the modern and not-so-modern ages. As pertains to motor vehicles, we see bumper jacks, frame jacks, hoists, and other means, as example. There is evidenced a need for using the receiver hitch of an automobile for lifting that automobile. In that vein, using a receiver hitch in collusion with an existing hi-lift jack can be of great advantage. The present device provides unique advantages in a removable hitch mounted jack adapter, including strength, ease of use, roller contact with the existing jack I-beam, and serviceability.